In 2014, $58.04 billion was spent on pets, such as dogs and cats, in the United States alone. As pets, become old they can develop incontinence. Incontinence is a term that describes any accidental or involuntary loss of urine from the bladder (urinary incontinence) or bowel motion, faeces or wind from the bowel (faecal or bowel incontinence). As incontinence develops and pets are unable to restrain from accidental urination, pets can soil their sleeping area. When this happens, the area where the bed is positioned and the bed can have a stench and result in unsanitary conditions. The unsanitary conditions can cause illness and can facilitate the spread of other diseases. Additionally, the unsanitary conditions can cause health from problems to animals living close to such area.
Additionally, when pets are provided with sleeping arrangements that are improperly designed, the results are often troublesome. Pets have a natural tendency to maneuver their sleeping area to create a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. As a result, pets often both soil and destroy the beds provided for them. When this happens the result can be an aesthetically poor area within a person's home.
Also, when pets manipulate their sleeping areas, pets have a tendency to move their beds from the bed's desired location. Similarly, when pets jump on, move around, or fidget on their beds, the beds can become displaced or moved from the location where the pet owner intends or desires the bed to remain. Such misplaced beds can be quite aesthetically unpleasant.
In today's society, many people and pet owners live in cities or areas where real estate and living area is limited. Many times pet owners desire a way to effectively and efficiently store pet beds out of sight or in a position or location that increases the amount of living area that the pet owner has when the pet bed is not in use. Currently, pet beds existing today do not provide an efficient way to keep the pet beds from unwantedly relocating from their desired position. Additionally, today pet beds cannot be efficiently be cleaned, which can in unsanitary conditions for the pet owner as well as the pet.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way to increase the cleanliness of a sleeping area of a domesticated animal as well to decrease the amount of unwanted movement of a pet bed.